New Unnamed Story
by Tearryn
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like if Rose had ended up with Mason and not Dimitri? I have wondered clountless times so I think its about time I put my thoughts into words. Take the plunge with me into how Rose's life turned out when Dimitri isn't in the picture.
1. My Life So Far

**A/N: So today when my boyfriend was pushing me around Kmart in a shopping trolley, this is what I was doing. Imaging and writing a life where Dimitri isn't Rose's true love. Here is what I think life would be like if Rose and Dimitri were no longer, and Mason took his place. **

**This spin off is continuing from Last Sacrifice. **

Rose's POV.

Life had been pretty good since I've restored Dimitri from being Strigoi. He'd sat down with me and we talked about our options. On a not so light note, we agreed that life together was nearly impossible. There'd been a lot of tears and heartbreak, but we both accepted our parting of ways and moved on.

He'd told me first when I started seeing a woman called Natarcia a little over six months after that. I met her and thought they were really compatible. She was an earth user Moroi so he'd eventually get the family he wanted with her.

What about me you may be asking? I found Mason. He'd always been there and I'd always loved him, deep down. Being with Mason hadn't exactly been easy, but it was a walk in the park compared to what I went through with Dimitri.

Lissa wasn't even surprised when Mason and I had told her that we were an item. There'd been a glint her eye and she'd informed me that my attraction to Mason had been evident and my aura showed it. Eddie and Christian on the other hand, were I'm shock for a while but quickly accepted us.

As I mentioned earlier, being with Mason hadn't been an easy trot. About seven months after we announced our relationship to the world, we'd discovered that I was pregnant, one of the many surprise side effects of being shadow kissed. Needless to say Mason and I were astounded, yet overjoyed with the prospect of becoming parents.

That was ripped away from us though, at ten and a half weeks pregnant; just three weeks after being told my life was about to change for the better, I woke at the early hours of the morning to major bleeding and extreme pains. I was rushed to the Court hospital and informed that I had lost my baby. The blow, even over a year later, still feels raw as it did when we first got told. Dealing with the pain of losing a child was not easy in a couple who'd not even been together a year, we would often go into our own little worlds of what would have been. I'd talked to him about how we'd both do that and expressed my concerns on how it isn't healthy for us. He agreed and whenever we felt like shutting off, we would tell the other and we'd do something together to take our minds off it.

I'd closed some of the gaping wound by getting a tribute tattoo to my angel in the sky. Etched into the left side of my hip was the words 'seventy three days', which is how far into my pregnancy I'd been. My child would be a little over three months old today, which had Mason's eyes welling up with tears when I pointed it out. I hadn't done it cause more pain, I just said it as I realized it and kind of wished I hadn't said anything.

At a little group for couples in the same situation, we were told that deciding on a name for our little would help ease the pain of our loss. I informed Mase that I was sure our child would have been a boy and we decided on naming him Wyatt.

I hoped we would have a baby one of these days, not as to replace the one we lost; but to experience parenthood. Nothing could replace our angel. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him and what he would have looked like. I would hope he'd have Mason's freckles and red hair, whereas on the other hand, Mase had hoped the baby would have my eyes and smile.

**So there you guys have it! Please review your thoughts and/or concerns. **

**Also, please note that the next chapter will be in Mason's Point of View, and it will be describing his survival in Spokane. **


	2. How I Survived

**Chapter Two of New Unnamed Story.**

**Mason's POV. **

_***Dream/Vision***_

_I'd left the house in Spokane but something nagged me to go back and help. Since Rose was still there, I planned on doing so and left the group quietly and doubled back. When I made it to the house, Isiah and Elena were borderline argument._

_"Isaiah," cried Elena in exasperation. "Just kill her already. If you'd done it sooner like I said, none of this would have happened."_

_He kept his grip on Rose but flicked his eyes toward her. "Do not interrupt me."_

_"You're being melodramatic," she continued. Yeah, she really was whiny. I never would have thought a Strigoi could do that. It was almost comical. "And wasteful."_

_"Do not talk back to me, either," he said._

_"I'm hungry. I'm just saying you should-"_

_"Let her go, or I'll kill you."_

_The room all turned to me as I finished my sentence. I stood in the doorway, framed in light, holding a sword that had been laying under some foliage, I nearly didn't spot it and I doubted it was even that sharp but I wasn't about to be picky. Isaiah studied me for a few moments._

_"Sure," Isaiah finally said. He sounded bored. "Try it."_

_I didn't hesitate. I stepped forward and lunged the sword into Isiah's side, narrowly missing Rose in the process. Shit that was some luck. I breathed a sigh of relief as Rose twisted her left leg around his, she braced herself and used her body to throw him to the ground. He grunted and got up quickly. This was what it meant to be an old and powerful Strigoi, I realized. A stab wound in the ribs would hurt a young vampire like Elena. But for Isaiah? Getting stabbed was simply a nuisance._

_Rose realized this too, and her features hardened as she tried to keep him pinned down._

_"Get out!" she screamed at me. We'd all noticed I was still in the sun, still safe._

_I didn't listen to her. I ran toward us, out of the protection of the light. Rose punched Isiah in the face, clearly trying to get his attention away from me. It didn't work. Isaiah shoved Rose into Elena before I was halfway to us. Swiftly, Isaiah blocked and seized hold of Mason, exactly as he'd done to me earlier._

_The hair in the back of my neck and I panicked. This is it. I wasn't going to make it. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer for Rose. Isiah sunk his fangs into my neck and I knew that he was going to drain me of every drop. It wasn't long before the endorphins took over and my vision started swimming. _

_Seconds later, I vaguely heard the distinct sound of someone coughing up blood. For it even registered to Isiah, Rose had picked up a stake no one had realised was lying on the floor and staked her through the heart. This pissed Isiah off big time. _

_As fast as I'd seen her move, Rose was on him and I was thrown into a wall. The plaster cracked and my arm got stuck inside it. I groaned lightly and tried to groggily remove my hard, but it wasn't exactly easy after a Strigoi bite._

_Rose didn't say a word as she forced the old vampire to the floor and drove the stake into his heart. I breathed a sigh of relief. She'd done it. She saved us both._

_*End Dream/Vision*_

Every night it was the same thing, regardless of the fact that it had been close to five years since the attack, we'd graduated and moved to Court and I still suffered with the memories of it whenever I closed my eyes. Tonight was clearly no different. I'm forced to relive the day I nearly died. Someone up there had clearly been watching over me, and I was grateful.

The pain of having to relive that every night on top of the pain of losing our son was nearly unbearable but with the help of Rose and the gang, I'd been able to cope.

I shook the thoughts from my mind and made my way downstairs to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I took a couple of sips and refilled the glass.

Rose appeared at the doorway a short time later and came over to me, wrapping me into a warm hug.

"Soon," she told me, "soon it'll stop and you'll be able to sleep the whole night through." I smiled and nodded.

"One day," I agreed, holding her hands in mine.

"Want me to get you some ice cream or something?" she asked. I couldn't hold in my laugh. One of the many things Rose and I had in common was our love for food. Nodding, I stood up and turned the kitchen light on so she could see what she was doing. She thanked me and in no time, a bowl of my favourite ice cream was sitting in front of me.

We ate wordlessly for a little while. "We'd be awake because of feeding time, if.. you know," Rose pointed out and I nodded. It was a sore subject but I didn't mind talking about it with her. I placed my spoon back into the still-half-filled bowl and gave her my full attention.

"Do you think he would have been on formula by now?" she asked and I took a minute to think about it. Eventually I shook my head.

"I don't think so," I decided. Rose's eyes welled up with tears and I got up immediately wrapped my arms around her. She sniffled and I kissed the top of her head.

We stayed like that for a bit before I decided to put the bowls in the freezer (lucky there was enough room for them) and grabbed her and lead her back upstairs.

We snuggled for ages until I eventually heard Rose's breathing lighten as she fell asleep. I smiled and pecked her cheek and hoped I would sleep soon.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

The next morning Rose woke up cheerful and no sign of last night's breakdown was evident in her features. God, she's so beautiful. I thanked my lucky stars for her every time I look at her perfect face.

"Mason?" she called. I shook my head slightly and looked at her properly instead of in a daze. She burst into laughter.

"Sorry," I smiled at her lightly and ruffled my hair, which was getting wavy now it was a bit longer than I usually have it. Rose growled and attacked me..

"If we start something now we'll be late for work," I warned her as she kissed my neck. She mumbled something about not giving a shit and we ended up on the floor.

**A/N: So there is chapter two of this ... (still) unnamed story. Please let me know any ideas you've got for a title.. I'm coming up blank. **


End file.
